Flubber
''Flubber ''(known as ''Blunderheads ''in Europe for its first season) is an American animated television series developed by C. H. Greenblatt and Matt Youngberg that ran on Bonzai Network from September 1, 2016 to June 30, 2018. The series follows the day-to-day adventures and exploits of four ethnically diverse middle schoolers, as they interact with friends, family, and other members of their school environment. Greenblatt, known for creating the animated series Chowder and Harvey Beaks, originally developed and pitched the show at Bonzai Network Studios in 2010 as an animated teen sitcom, but was later restructured to appeal to younger audiences. Flubber typically follows a 13-minute episode format, but occasionally opts for a 22-minute long story instead. The series has received generally positive reviews from critics, applauding the series for its fresh take on the conventional depiction of American school life, as well as its racially diverse cast of characters. A Halloween-themed movie adaptation, titled Flubber: SHRIEK!, premiered in 2017. After three seasons and 102 episodes, the series concluded on June 30, 2018, with the four-part finale "Graduation Day". Background and production Greenblatt had originally conceived the show as a teen-based comedy that centered around a pair of platonic misfits; these two characters would soon evolve into the characters of Anna and Dorado. In this earlier version, the setting was their sophomore year of high school and would feature the two "escaping the pressures of high school such as gym class, while also going beyond their egos to accomplish their outlandish goals". He had originally considered pitching the series to Cartoon Network shortly after Chowder ''ended production but later decided to pitch the series to Bonzai Network as part of their yearly animation showcase, albeit with major restructuring in order to appeal to younger audiences. Storyboards, character design, and background layouts are done at Bonzai Network Studios in Burbank, California. Characters Main characters * '''Annalise "Anna" Shapiro '(voiced by Maia Mitchell): * Dorado Roux-Sanchez (voiced by Jason Marsden): * Wendell McNaughton (voiced by Thomas Sangster): * Bonnie McNaughton (voiced by Elizabeth Daily): Family members * Jonathan Shapiro '(voiced by James McAvoy): Anna's father and the husband of Margaret. * '''Margaret Shapiro '(voiced by Sirena Irwin): Anna's mother and the wife of Jonathan. * 'Aillard Roux '(voiced by Christopher Smith): Dorado's father, a French-American man who migrated to the United States and soon became infatuated with his future wife, Vivian. * 'Viviana Sanchez '(voiced by Sirena Irwin): Dorado's mother, a Latino-American woman. Student Body of Eastville Middle School * 'Nathaniel "Nathan" Viera '(Sam Vincent): A laid-back Brazilian-American boy who is one of Dorado's soccer teammates and friends. * 'Bryan Mitchell '(Bill Fagerbakke): One of Michael's friends and forced lackeys. * 'Jason Polaski '(Sarah Natochenny): Another one of Michael's friends and lackeys. * '''Mary Anne "Srey" Chanda (Charlyne Yi): One of Anna's friends, a Cambodian-American girl. * Lexx and Levi Johnson (Sean Astin and Greg Cipes): Twin brothers from the rural area of Eastville. * Georgina and Gordon Hopper (Grace Kaufman and Philip Solomon): A pair of twins from Barbados. * Sabrina Henderson (Kyla Rae Kowalewski): One of Anna and Mary Anne's friends. Antagonists * 'Principal Michael Desmond, Sr. '(voiced by Seán Cullen) - The principal of Eastville Middle School. * 'Michael Desmond, Jr. '(voiced by Carlos PenaVaga) - The spoiled-rich son of Principal Desmond. Showered with attention and gifts all of his life, Michael Jr. is an incredibly vain, arrogant, and self-centered person who views himself as superior and enjoys treating the other Eastville middle schoolers with large amounts of contempt and humiliation. His main points of interest are his schemes to woo Anna into becoming romantic partners and antagonizing Dorado, Wendell, and Bonnie. Episodes Further information: Flubber Episodes Broadcast and distribution The first and second seasons have been released on Bonzai Network channels in over 126 countries, with the third season planning to roll out during 2018. On September 5, 2016, just four days after the series premiere, Bonzai Network Too began airing the series alongside its broadcast on Bonzai Network.Category:Bonzai Network Productions Category:Bonzai Network Category:TV Shows Category:Animated series